choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, I'd like to change my face. * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 3 (Female) * Sea of Blue (�� 15) * Pink Ombre (�� 15) * Blonde Ponytail * Ginger Pixie * Shoulder-length Brunette * Curly Buns Choice 3 (Male) * Ice Blue Fringe (�� 15) * Pastel Balayage (�� 15) * Blond Waves * Ginger Long * Short Brown * Black Dreads Choice 4 * This look is perfect! * Let's try something else. * I want to change my gender. Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to rename Bailey Jenkins. * No, I'll keep my current name. Choice 6 * Yes, I'd like to rename Casey. * No, I'll keep her/his current name. Choice 7 * Yes! * No, customize my neighbor. Choice 8 * Female options. * Male options. Choice 9 (Female) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Show Male Faces Choice 9 (Male) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Show Female Faces Choice 10 * Yes, we are! * No, I'm dating someone else... Chapter One: O, Brave New World Choices Choice 1 * I can't start the new quarter with a tardy! (No effect) * This'll teach me to browse social media until 3:00 AM! (No effect) Choice 2 (Female) * Floral Layers (�� 15) ( ) * Denim and Dots * Plaid Girl * Uptown Punk Choice 2 (Male) * Night and Day (�� 15) ( ) * Better Sweater * Color Block * Blackout Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Steady myself! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Wobble! (No effect) If the timer ends, you lose control and fall. (No effect) Choice 4 (Fell) * Going to die of embarrassment! (No effect) * Better now that you're here. (Rory ❤ +Romance) You only get Rory ''❤ ''if Rory is your LI. Choice 4 (Didn't Fall) *I celebrated too soon... (No effect) *Thank you, thank you! (No effect) Choice 5 * A redhead who's too cool for her own good? (Skye ❤ +Romance) * A cobra on legs? (No effect) You only get Skye ''❤ ''if Skye is your LI. Choice 6 * Sorry! (No effect) * Chill, these things happen... (No effect) Choice 7 * HI AJAY BYE AJAY! (Ajay ❤ +Romance) * If you're still not in class you're gonna be late too! (No effect) You only get Ajay ''❤ ''if Ajay is your LI. Choice 8 * Shakespeare... as a musical? (No effect) * What's the story about? (No effect) Choice 9 * That sounds like hell... (No effect) * I'm with Rory! Plane rides are fun! (No effect) Choice 10 * Count me in! (�� 12) * On second thought... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Rory) *Nice, so you'll get a free vacation! (No effect) *I hope my parents aren't chaperoning... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Rory) *It'd be so romantic if we vacationed there together! (No effect) *I wanna see the Eiffel Tower. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Rory) *Dramatically re-enact all scenes! (No effect) *Keep it to ourselves so we don't drown out the actors. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Rory) *I'd like nothing more! Kiss me... (Rory ❤ +Romance) *This is beyond corny! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Ajay) *All right, I'll watch it... but only once... (No effect) *Ha! We're on different levels. I've already watched that episode thirty times today. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Ajay) *Sing along to. (No effect) *Dance to. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Ajay) *Your favorite play. (No effect) *A writer you look up to. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Ajay) *So I can jump out and scare you? (No effect) *And sunggle. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Ajay) *A kiss. (Ajay ❤ +Romance) *A hand over his mouth. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Skye) *Wow, it's so pretty! (No effect) *I didn't peg as you as the princess type. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Skye) *I love screaming! (No effect) *My faves crashed their go-karts on AME! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Skye) *Are we the same person? (No effect) *That's so hardcore. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Skye) *My doppelganger. (No effect) *Your doppelganger. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Skye) *Kiss her. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Try to jump scare her. (No effect) " " Choice 11 * Read it (No effect) Choice 12 * Were bad people? (No effect) * Died horrible deaths? (No effect) Choice 13 * Learn to fight together? (�� 16) ( ) * I'll learn by watching videos online instead. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Close my eyes. *Defend Casey! (+Performance) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 2 *Leg swipe! (No effect) *Fake slap! (+Performance) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 3 *I'm ready to soar! (+Performance) ⬅ Correct *No! I'm scared of heights! (+Performance) Diamond Choice 4 *Cry for help! *Catch and spin him! (+Performance) ⬅ Correct Diamond Choice 5 *Rory (No effect) *Skye (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Rory) *Kiss her/him.(No effect) *Let her/him go. (No effect) *Punch her/him. (No effect) You only get the first option if Rory is your LI. Diamond Choice 6 (Skye) *Kiss her. (Skye ❤ +Romance) *Let her go. (No effect) *Punch her. (No effect) You only get the first option if Skye is your LI. Diamond Choice 7 (Impressed Brock) *Imminent danger! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Impressed Brock) *Let's end this. (No effect) " " if you got enough +Performance. " " Choice 14 * I'm psyched to perform and travel with you all! (No effect) * Oh no, I'll have more audition competition... (No effect) Chapter Two: Thanks, But No Thanks Choices Choice 1 * Did you know about this? (No effect) * Should we do something to stop them? (No effect) * At least this is better than no funding... right? (No effect) Choice 2 * Tell Brian to back off. (No effect) * Give the girl an escape. (No effect) Choice 3 * Thank god Brian finally got punished for something. (No effect) * That story makes me sick! (No effect) * So your parents only care about you when you're helpful... (No effect) Choice 4 * Sweetly. (No effect) * With moxie! (No effect) Choice 5 * Pray, don't torment me! (No effect) * I will best you! (No effect) " " if you didn't take the combat training classes in Chapter 1. " " and +Performance if you took the combat training classes in Chapter 1. Choice 6 * Our department's great! (No effect) * I guess we could use some work... (No effect) Choice 7 * You should be true to yourself no matter what. (No effect) * But we've gotta do what we've gotta do. (No effect) Choice 8 * Sounds like the perfect distraction. (�� 18) * Doesn't sound like my cup of tea... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Take a sip! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Was your family always that bad? (No effect) * How do I get in on all these cool parties? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 ''' * Scream like metal singers! (No effect) * Get a tattoo! (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 4 * I'm not a real musician! (No effect) * I'm here to help rock your socks off! (No effect) * This next song is for my girlfriend, Skye! (No effect) Third option will appear if you're dating Skye. Diamond Choice 5 * Get a selfie up here with the band! ( ) * Harmonize with Daria! It'll sound so cool! ( ) * Kiss on stage! ( ) Third option will appear if you're dating Skye. Choice 9 * So excited, Miranda/Milo is the best role! (No effect) * Disappointed. I want to play a bad guy for once. (No effect) Choice 10 * Let's get our Shakespeare on! (�� 20) * Not tonight. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 * Good thing I can draw on recent events. (No effect) * What about Ferdinand? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Suit pants! (No effect) * Stiletto heels! (No effect) * Elbow-length gloves! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * I would do if dating was forbidden. (No effect) * If I could control people with magic! (No effect) ❤ +Romance if dating Rory. " " " " Choice 11 * Eagerly! (+Performance) * With restraint. (No effect) Choice 12 * Sounds perfect! (�� 19) * I don't think I can go. ( ) Diamond Choice 9 * But also, I'm here to crush all of you! (No effect) * The main perk is driving a mini car. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * How'd you start riding motorcycles? (No effect) * Why are you so cool? (No effect) * Did you audition so you could go to Europe? (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Slam into their car! (No effect) * Distract them! (No effect) * Complain! (No effect) If the timer runs out? Diamond Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * No mercy! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * I'll let Skye and Caleb win! (No effect) If the timer runs out? " " " " Chapter Three: I Spy Choices Choice 1 * It definitely looked suspicious. (No effect) * Men and women can be just friends. (No effect) Choice 2 * Mr. Silva's Phone (No effect) Choice 3 * I don't know... (No effect) * What are we waiting for? (No effect) Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Password? (No effect) The correct answer is "Rory." Choice 5 * I was thinking about getting this one! (No effect) * It had a big, gross bug on it! (No effect) Choice 6 * Ready to get my Nancy Drew on! (�� 17) * Thinking we should mind our own business... ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Disguise ourselves! <-- Correct? *Duck down! Diamond Choice 2 *It's for Rory's family! *We're spying on someone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Agree. Go, Go, Go! (No effect) *Think we should stay here. Diamond Choice 4 *Do it! (No effect) *Stay here. Diamond Choice 5 *Get a little closer... *Stay here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 *Caw like a bird. *Stay super still. (No effect) "Should You Choose To Accept" Choice 7 * Tell my mom. (No effect) * Stay out of it. (No effect) Choice 8 * Desperate. (+Performance) * Overjoyed. (No effect) Choice 9 * Would love to do some archery! (�� 16) * Should be getting home... (No effect) Choice 10 * Go With the Flow (Female) / Pleather Weather (Male) (�� 25) * Regular Outfit ( ) "Party Perfect" if you bought the diamond outfit. Chapter Four: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act